Baby It's Cold Outside
by madier1095
Summary: 2/5, one shot. Title says all!  Song fic to the song, Baby It's Cold Outside.  I don't own either the song or show.


Baby It's Cold Outside

It was Christmas Eve and the Lincoln family had gathered together, all except Abigail. The young 19 year old girl was in the arms of her boyfriend, Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. The two had stopped by Hoagie's house first where he would stay the night. Of course neither of the two wanted to leave the other behind for Christmas, but it would be easier just to stay with their separate families. It had been utter madness when they first arrived, seeing how Hoagie's mother Betty was ecstatic to have her oldest son home for the holidays. Not to mention Hoagie's younger brother Tommy, who's 15 years old. After a few hours of the chaos Hoagie had managed to get his family to all go in the kitchen without him and Abby. They were now on the couch, and as said before, Abby was pressed against the young man and in his arms. They sat in silence, enjoying the crackling of the fire and the warmth it gave off. Abby spared a passing glance at the clock. Five thirty, it read. She rubbed her head against chest, and looked at him. Hoagie let out a sigh. She always did that when she had to leave their comfortable position.

"Can't you stay a little longer?" He asked, kissing the top of her head.

"I really can't stay. Mama wants us all home for dinner. She'll start worrying." Abby told him. Hoagie got a mischievous grin on his face.

"But Baby, it's cold outside." He calmly told her.

"Well yeah, but I'm taking the car so…" Abby said.

"Ahh come on Abby! Don't you get it?" He whined to her.

"No not really…" She said, eying him suspiciously.

"You said you really can't stay. That's the first line to the song Baby It's Cold Outside." Hoagie explained to her. Abby thought back to their car ride down to Hoagie's from their apartment in the city. She remembered hearing the song in the car.

"Hmm… I guess you're right, for once." She smirked.

_I really can't stay - Baby it's cold outside  
I've got to go away - Baby it's cold outside  
This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in  
So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice  
My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry  
My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar  
So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry  
Well Maybe just a half a drink more - Put some music on while I pour_

Hoagie let out a small chuckle. He sat up to take a drink of his hot chocolate. Abby took a sip from hers as well, and before she knew it the contents were all gone.

"All gone." She announced softly.

"Want some more?" Hoagie asked her.

"No, I really need to get home."Abby told him, again. He still had that twinkle in his eye.

"Abby, what's your hurry, just half a drink more?"

"Hmm…" she hummed, contemplating whether to stay a little longer. "Well maybe half a drink sounds good."

"Okay, turn the music up and I'll pour you some more." Hoagie said getting up to the kitchen to pour more of the liquid chocolate. Abby sat up and walked over the stereo. She turned the music up just a little bit. She looked at all the pictures on the fireplace mantle. She saw ones of Hoagie and Tommy as babies, and a group shot of Her, Hoagie, and the rest of their team from the Kids Next Door, including Nigel. She made a mental note to make a copy of that picture. She moved down the row of pictures and saw a few with just her and Hoagie. Occasionally, Wally or Kuki were in the background, but herself and Hoagie were always touching somehow. Hoagie walked back in and saw her looking at the pictures. He smiled.

"Here's you drink." He said, handing over the cup.

"Thanks." Abby thanked Hoagie, taking the drink and sipping it. "Mmmmh, what's in this?"

"It's good, huh?" He told her. He pulled her back towards the couch. He flashed her a dashing crooked grin. It made a Abby feel hypnotized in a way.

"Boy, you make feel like I'm under some spell." She mumbled, and then looked at him. Her eyes were shinning with love and content. Hoagie stared back at her and inched closely towards her.

"You're eyes look like starlight, shinning so bright." He told her getting ready to close the distance between them with their lips. Abby pushed him off. 'I need to break his spell.' She thought.

_The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there  
Say, what's in this drink - No cabs to be had out there  
I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight now  
To break this spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell  
I ought to say no, no, no, sir - Mind if I move a little closer  
At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride  
I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out  
Ahh, but it's cold outside  
_

"I really need to go." Abby persisted again. Hoagie looked at her and snatched her hat.

"I'll take that." He told her, holding it behind his back as she tried to grab it. Hoagie noticed her hair. "Your hair looks beautiful today."

"Uh uh, no no no, give me back my hat." She demanded.

"Only, if I can get a little closer." He smirked.

"Hoagie, I really must go." Abby told him, firmly.

"Just stay a little bit more?"

"No."

"Give me a kiss first?" He asked her.

"No." She told him again.

_I simply must go - Baby, it's cold outside  
The answer is no - Ooh baby, it's cold outside  
This welcome has been - I'm lucky that you dropped in  
So nice and warm - Look out the window at that storm  
My sister will be suspicious - Man, your lips look so delicious  
My brother will be there at the door - Waves upon a tropical shore  
My maiden aunt's mind is vicious - Gosh your lips look delicious  
Well maybe just a half a drink more - Never such a blizzard before  
_

"Well you can't leave until then." Hoagie told her.

"That's like kidnapping. My sister we'll be suspicious, and my brother were surely be with her." She protested.

"Your lips look so delicious." He commented, inching closer again.

"Hoagie, I've got to go home." She said, trying to break through to him again.

"How can you do this to me? Leaving without one measly goodbye kiss? I don't even know you anymore." He told her.

_I've got to go home - Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there  
Say, lend me your comb - It's up to your knees out there  
You've really been grand - Your eyes are like starlight now  
But don't you see - How can you do this thing to me  
There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Making my life long sorrow  
At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died  
I really can't stay - Get over that old out  
Ahh, but it's cold outside  
_

"Baby the longer I stay, the more talk there will be tonight and tomorrow." Abby said. He knew good and well that her family didn't mind embarrassing anybody.

"You're just making my life full of sorrow." Hoagie whined. Abby finally stood up and grabbed her coat. "Make sure you wrap up tight. It's cold outside." He smirked.

_Baby it's cold outside_

_Brr its cold..._  
_It's cold out there_  
_Can't you stay awhile longer baby_  
_Well... I really shouldn't... alright_

Hoagie was about the open the door for Abby, when she tugged his shirt. It pulled him over towards her. He looked at her. "What are you doing?" He asked her.

_Make it worth your while baby_

"I'm about to make it worth your while, baby." She smirked, and then leaned against him. Their lips met and soon melded into a passionate kiss. When they finally broke apart all Hoagie could think was…

_Ahh, do that again..._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Merry (late) Christmas! Mwahahaha! Sorry, but this idea popped up the day AFTER Christmas, so yeah. Hope you like it! I love 2/5 stories, don't you? :D


End file.
